Jealousy
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Original Cindy confronts Alec about his feelings towards Max and his reaction to Zack being back in town.


Jealousy 

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Angst/Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: Major Spoilers for "Some Assembly Required" Missing Scene

Season: 2

Rating: PG

Content Warning: This story contains language

Summary: Original Cindy confronts Alec about a certain subject…Max. 

Author's Note: I couldn't help but see that Alec was jealous of Zack in "Some Assembly Required" it was so obvious to me. So this is my take on what Alec and Original Cindy talked about after Zack went after Max. 

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **DO NOT **sue me!

Part I

It was your usual night at Crash. Max, Alec, Original Cindy, Sketchy and Zack were all gathered for a good time to celebrate Zack's return. 

Max, Original Cindy and Alec sit at the table and watch Sketchy and Zack play a game of foosball. 

"Now that he's got his total recall on, what's next? Hook him back up at Jam Pony, help get him his own place?" Original Cindy asked Max. 

"Living the dream, " Alec put his two cents worth in. 

"I haven't really thought about it. I'm just glad he's back that's all, " Max said watching Sketchy and Zack. 

Original Cindy smiled, "Things are lookin up now. It's about time."

The clink all there glasses together when Zack and Sketchy join them.

"Who won?" Max asked. 

Sketchy frowned, "He spanked me, ten-zip. It's like playing Alec."

Zack shrugged, "It was no big deal."

"Wasn't a fair fight, what with that cyber-hand of his. Thinking maybe I oughta get one, " Sketchy said pouting. 

"Maybe you should try to get you a cyber-head, " Original Cindy said 

"What I could really use is another beer, " Sketchy said hopefully. 

"I think it's my turn to buy, " Max said getting up and grabbing the empty pitcher.

Alec got up and followed her, "Yeah, I'll go with you."

Original Cindy looked to Zack and said, "Sit down, six-dollar man."

Alec catches up with Max, "Max, Max…let me ask you a question. Think there's something a little, uh, a little off about brother Zack?"

"Like what?" she asked curiously. 

"Well, for starters, he doesn't act like any brother _I've _ever seen, " he said with his arms folded in front of him. 

Max looked at him curiously, "You got something to say Alec spit it out."

"Seems to me like he's got the hots for you. It's kinda kinky, if you ask me, " he blurted.

"I didn't and stay out of it, " she said smoothly. 

"I'm just saying…" she cut him off , "…well don't cause I don't' want to know what goes on in the sick little mind of yours."

"That hurts, " he said with a pained face. 

She quirked an eyebrow, "Truth always does."

Max goes to the bar and Alec heads back to their table. At another table, Bird finished his drink and popped a needle out of one of the knuckles on his cyber-arm. 

Max puts the empty pitcher on the bar, "Can I get a refill?" She looked at the man sitting next to her and noticed he was one of the Steelheads she and Alec got in a fight with. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. "Ow!" she gaped. 

"Sorry, " Bird said from behind her.

Back at the table Original Cindy said, "Wonder what's keepin my girl?"

"Well, I'd give her a hand, but she'd just bite if off, " Alec said in matter-of-factly tone. 

Zack looked toward the bar and suddenly got up and walked towards it.

"Their goes her knight in shining armor. Oh, God forbid our little Max have to lug a big heavy pitcher of beer with her delicate little hands, huh?" he said sarcastically. 

Original Cindy gave him a look.

"What?" he shrugged. 

"You so damn jealous you blind to anything else, " she said. 

"I am not jealous, " he said defensively. 

"Oh really, what did you chase after her for and why did you just make that smart-'alec' comment?" she asked with raised eyebrows. 

"It's called concern, " he said before he realized it. 

"Oh, " she turned in her seat to face him. "So you sayin you thinkin bout' somethin other than yourself? Even if you are you still jealous, " she said. 

"Why would I be jealous of him, " he asked getting agitated with Original Cindy. 

"I didn't say you was jealous of him, " she said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Then what the hell am I supposed to be jealous about?" he asked now agitated. 

She looked him in the eye seriously, "That she don't concern herself with you the way she does him. You right, if you'd gone up there to give her a hand she probly would've bit it off. Let Original Cindy tell you a secret. You gonna have to earn her trust and respect just like everybody else. Don't worry she'll get over it."

He let her words sink in but didn't let her see it. "OK, as much as I love these little pep talks 'Alec' has to run, " he said mocking Original Cindy's originality. 

"Just cause you genetically enhanced don't mean I won't put the smack down on you boy, " she said seriously. 

He put his hands up in defeat and left a tip at the table and left. 

Once, outside he looked around to see if he could find Max or Zack. He didn't see either of them inside at the bar or anywhere for that matter. There was no sign of them outside either. "Why should you care, " he said to himself as he walked to his Cadillac. He got in the car and started it. He sat for a moment and thought about what Original Cindy said. Earn her trust and respect. 

"Yeah right…like that's possible, " he said aloud. 

He told himself that a lot and always faltered on it. Just when he thought he could forget about her and go about his business he got a conscience, which he had to thank Max for. 

"Maybe one day, " he said hopefully. He put the car in gear and drove away. 

THE END


End file.
